1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to inkjet printers and, more particularly, to an improved method and system for guiding recording media, such as paper, through a printer.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In typical inkjet printing processes, droplets of ink are emitted from ink jet nozzles, or apertures, onto a recording medium, such as paper, which is fed through a printing area of the inkjet printer. The pattern in which the droplets of ink are xe2x80x9csprayedxe2x80x9d onto the recording medium is typically directed by computer control.
In many prior art printers, most commonly large format printers, a plurality of single wheel pinch rollers are spread across the width of a printing surface to assist in the guidance of recording media, such as paper, across the platen of the printer during the printing process. Often, however, the alignment of one or more of the rollers in a prior art printer is slightly skewed from the direction of motion of the paper from the feeder apparatus. This can cause a misalignment of the paper as it is fed through the printer and, consequently, can detrimentally affect the printing quality of the printer. In some cases, noticeable wrinkling of the paper may result.
In one embodiment, the invention comprises a horizontal platen for supporting media to be printed and a support structure mounted above the horizontal platen. A plurality of roller units are coupled to a lower portion of the support structure and extend outward in the direction of media travel. At least one of the roller units comprises a plurality of roller wheels.
In some embodiments, the roller unit comprises a rearwardly extending portion surrounded by a spring, and the rearwardly extending portion is pivotably coupled to the support structure. In addition, the roller unit may be biased downward by a spring extending between a guide rod and the roller unit.